


'The Repeat'

by StarKatW



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Groundhog Day, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarKatW/pseuds/StarKatW
Summary: He watched as his father stabbed his brother. He watched as Techno spawned in multiple withers. He watched as Lmanburg was destroyed once more. He just wanted it to stop.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	'The Repeat'

**Author's Note:**

> Set before exile sort of... More like groundhog day syndrome

Once again, Tommy watched as Lmanburg blew up by the hands of Wilbur, as he had done over and over again. But no matter how many time it happened, it wouldn't stop hurting. You see, Tommy was in a bit of a predicament. He was living the same day over and over and over again. And there wasn't a single thing he could do to stop it. The first time he relived it, it had happened like the original. The second time, he attempted to change something. He tried taking the wither skulls (Techno had more), he tried taking up presidential position (he was blown up), he had even tried following Wilbur (he was blocked out). No matter what he did, nothing was changing. He knew he would go to bed that night, and the next morning would be the same as it had been. 

But he was /tired/. He was so tired of watching Wilbur blow up his home, so tired of being told he was president, so tired of fighting Techno's Withers. He was tired. He heard the blast, heard Techno talk, heard the Withers be spawned in. And he just watched. Sure enough when the day was done and he went to bed, the day restarted. It was like the world was torturing him. He obviously couldn't change anything! Once more, the place began to blow up. It was too much. Over and over and over again! When would it end?! When would it finally be enough?! When could he finally rest or act like a kid like he never got the chance?! Tommy was tired. 

"Stop" It started as a mumble. He gave the presidency to Tubbo once more. And once more, Wilbur disappeared. Techno held Tubbo at gun point and Philza joined the game. "Stop" Stronger, louder, but not loud enough. The place was blown up. "Stop!" Yelled over the explosion, not heard. He watched, Phil was given the sword. Wilbur was gonna die again. "STOP!" Phil hesitated "Killza!" Tommy gripped his head "STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP! PLEASE JUST FUCKING STOP!" It went quiet. Tommy was crying. He fell down to his knees "PLEASE I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!! DON'T KILL WILBY, DON'T SPAWN WITHERS, DON'T KEEP FORCING ME TO WATCH THIS!" "Tommy? What are you-?" "I'm living the same goddamn day over again, Tubbo! Phil will stab Wilbur, Techno will tell a speech about how I'm Theseus and spawn Withers, we'll go listen to our discs and you'll rebuild Lmanburg!"

At this point everyone was watching and listening. Tommy was legitimately crying. And reliving the same day over and over again? "Then, we'll get a new member named Ranboo! And Captain Puffy! Wilbur will come back as a ghost named Ghostbur, I'll burn George's house that he's making right this fucking second along side Ranboo, but I'll take all the blame! Dream will get mad and start building obsidian around New Lmanburg, and you'll betray me!" Tubbo gasped "Tommy I would never!" The blonde glared "You will! You'll exile me and I'll live in Logstedshire, and Dream will pretend to be my only friend!" The masked man tilted his head. He had no intention of this. "Then, I'll try to kill myself!" Gasps were heard and Wilbur's eyes filled with tears. 

"But don't worry! I won't! I'll live with Techno and we'll build a dog army! Dream will tell everyone I destroyed the community house when It was really him!" Sapnap shuffled awkwardly. Could his best friend really do that? "I'll end up joining back with you only to watch Techno and Phil spawn Withers, destroy new Lmanburg along side Dream who builds a fucking obsidian grid that drops tnt! Then, oh then Tubbo, I'll be back in my old house! You'll live in Snowchester with Jack Manifold building fucking nukes!" Jack glanced around. Tommy stood, tears still falling, but at a slower pace "We'll find out, fuck Sam is building a prison! BadboyHalo and Antfrost are being controlled by a fucking egg!" Sam looked at Dream, Ant and Bad looked at each other. 

"And then, oh then Tubbo, we'll grind for days after Dream gives us a message to meet with him for a proper fight to get both discs back, because guess what?! When I decided to switch from Techno to you, you gave him mellohi!" "Tommy I-" "Oh it's fine! I told you to! But we leave, everyone sees us off! But we're no match for the green bastard! I have to choose between you and the discs! Of course I choose you!" Tubbo has tears in his eyes, he sees everything Tommy is describing, almost as though he's been through it. "Dream takes us down to a hidden base where he tells us his secret!" Tommy whips around to look at Dream "Go ahead! Tell them now! This day will just repeat! They won't remember!" Silence. "Fine. Dream cut all his attachments! He doesn't care about anything other than power! If he controls what people care about, he can control the server! Right?!" Dream flinched, Punz and Techno both took notice. 

"Oh but he won't kill me! Because he loves to toy with me! He will kill Tubbo! But it's fine, because I paid Punz! And his loyalty can be bought! He comes with everyone and we all trap Dream and learn the truth! I make him do what he made me do, then I steal his stuff. Then, I kill him! Twice! He won't kill me, but I will kill him! The only reason I don't kill him again is because he can bring people back to life and I want Wilby alive again! Because even though he went crazy, I missed my brother!" Wilbur stepped back a bit in shock, Phil placing his hand on Wilbur's shoulder to steady him. "Sam takes him to the prison, where he wanted to take me! And we're finally free! I try to build a hotel, having Sam Nook help, almost blow up in a nuke test site, have to deal with Ranboo being a fucking enderman and going all weird, have to deal with a red fucking egg, and have to wait for Wilbur to be revived!"

"This has all happened! I am so fucking sick and tired of it! I'm so... Tired." Tommy, exhausted from crying and shouting, exhausted from finally getting his emotions out, fell to the ground. He wrapped his arms around himself "I just want to be a kid again and listen to my music discs. I just want to go back when the most important thing wasn't that I was on my last life. I just want to be a kid. Why is that so much to ask?" The silence was so thick... Multiple people realizing what they had been putting these kids through- these /children/ through. Techno put away the wither head, Wilbur sat down, Phil sat down next to him, throwing the sword away. Tubbo stood in shock. No one spoke. The silence was loud. 

But the foot steps were louder. Everyone looked to where the footsteps were coming from, only to see someone the did not expect. Karl Jacobs walked towards the young teen, a sad look in his eyes. He glanced at Tubbo, the brunette nodded in understanding and backed away. Karl kneeled next to Tommy, opening his arms. The blonde looked up, hesitating before launching himself into the older man's embrace. Karl gently stroked Tommy's hair, mumbling something under his breath that Tommy didn't fully understand. "Go to sleep kid." Tommy shook his head "It'll all happen again. I can't keep doing this" Karl held him tighter "No it won't. I've got you, just sleep" 

And, despite everything, the exhaustion caught up. Tommy was slowly drifting into sleep. He felt Karl pick him up, wrapping himself around the male like a koala so he wouldn't fall. He was being carried away "Don't worry. I've got you. Everything will be okay." Tommy didn't believe it, but there wasn't much he could do as sleep grabbed onto him, pulling into the abyss, waiting for him to wake. Everyone else watched as Tommy fell asleep in Karl's arms. How Karl could pick him up, no one had any clue. After all, the man was built like stick. "Karl?" "Shh... Don't wake him. He'll be okay, Tubbo. I'll watch over him" No one stopped him. 

When Tommy woke again, he half expected to be woken my Tubbo telling him it was battle time again, what he didn't expect, was the smell of cookies. Nor the massive bookshelves surrounding him. Beside him was a chest with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. The cookies had to have been placed there recently because they were freshly made. The blonde sat up. The place was nicely decorated. But it didn't look anything like what Tommy knew. A thump was heard from another room, making Tommy panic "Who's there?! Show yourself bitch!" "Tommy?" Soft footsteps and suddenly Karl was poking his head through a door way Tommy hadn't noticed. 

"Oh good! You're awake! I figured the small of fresh baked cookies might wake you! Go ahead, I also gave you some milk!" "Wha-" Seeing the boy's confusion, Karl gave a sad smile "I'll explain after you eat. Once you're done, come in here. Eat the cookies first!" Despite not trusting Karl, Tommy did eat the cookies (they reminded him of when Niki baked goods for Lmanburg) and drank the milk. He then ventured to the other room where Karl was seated writing a book. "Ah good" Karl shut the book before putting it away. All Tommy could see of it was the title "Let's begin, shall we?"

'The repeat'


End file.
